Path of the Divine Soul
by Flamegaruru
Summary: VP Challenge A series of stories revolving around the Trinity and Alicia and Rufus. A smile, a soul, a mirror and the Creator
1. True Awakening

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of things that aren't stories and are too long to be drabbles responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. ----Theme Number 1: Shivering Soul in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 1: The True Awakening

---------

The icy marble of the floor against her cheek caused Alicia to shiver as her senses returned to her. She groggily opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows as she took in the surroundings. Dipan Castle—at least what was left of it, seemed to collapse on her from all directions. Squeezing her eyes shut against all the emotions flooding through her, Alicia reached out within her soul to Silmeria. No response.

"So you're awake now."

Alicia opened her eyes and scrambled over to Rufus, huddled in a corner, eyes forlorn. "Rufus! Where is everybody?"

"How should I know." His face contorted into a snarl. "Damn! Everybody was hiding something!"

Leaning toward Rufus, Alicia asked him what he meant. Rufus explained that Dylan had a massive power lying dormant within him and that Lezard had whipped out some advanced magic, but that it all was to no avail. No one had been able to stop the Sovereign's Rite.

With that last bit of information Alicia felt the gravity of the situation plow right into her, stealing her breath. "The Sovereign's Rite--? Silmeria?" Alicia flung open her soul and reached out to Silmeria once more.

"Silmeria, where are you? SILMERIA!"

Again she reached into the bowels of her soul.

Again, no Silmeria.

The constant presence that flooded her heart was gone leaving a void as deep as the ocean.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia's mind was reeling. "Rufus?"

"I'm going to Yggdrasil. There I'll attain the knowledge to become a god and be free of Odin." He stood up with a swiftness and decisiveness that sent Alicia falling back onto her heels.

As Rufus headed toward the entrance of the castle Alicia felt a sense of omission. Once again she was being left behind. She had always looked to Silmeria for the strength and guidance needed for a situation, but now Silmeria was gone. The feelings of insecurity and weakness chewed at her mind when she suddenly leapt to her feet.

She was the Princess of Dipan. This was a destiny from which she could never escape. It was too late for Dipan, but not for the rest of Midgard. She would go with Rufus and end Odin's reign of tyranny over the mortals. She would take back Silmeria from the ones who stole her, and Alicia would show her how strong she had gotten and finally Silmeria would be proud of her.

After all, Silmeria would never _leave_ her.

She always came back.

Always.


	2. Her Smile

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. [Theme Number 2: My Life as an Einherjar

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 1: Her Smile

----------

_-_

_I love your smile_

_-_

Dying wasn't such a big deal. It only hurt for a little bit. Nothing like ripping that ring off, that was for sure. So when he did die, Rufus didn't let out too much of a cry.

It would have made Alicia cry harder.

Rufus actually felt happy when he realized his soul was strong enough to become just that—an Einherjar candidate. Of course, he had to take his sweet time figuring it out and during that time Alicia nearly offed herself. Not quite the picturesque scenario he had in mind.

Maybe it was because he was now a soul, but when he called out to Alicia, Rufus felt her joy crash over him like a wave upon the shore. When she smiled at him it was as if his whole existence lit up.

-

_I love your smile_

-

That smile was for him, just for Rufus. It was different from the one she plastered on her face when she laughed at one of his bad jokes, different from the one when she was pleased. When she smiled at him like that, Rufus knew she loved him and that made everything so much harder.

-

_Don't stop smiling for me_

-

Of course, he was Rufus. Showing that soft side of him just wasn't him—no matter the severity of the situation, he always had to crack some sort of joke. It made him feel good to make Alicia laugh. After he had joked with Alicia, she beckoned him to the refuge inside of her.

Becoming an intangible essence of soul and milling about inside of the body of the girl you love makes a lot of thoughts go through your head.

Vapor. Whatever.

At least that's what got him through the whole ordeal. Thoughts of their adventures, but mostly of how warm Alicia was. Rufus surmised that this is what it felt like to be a baby, safely curled inside its mother's womb, draped with a curtain of love.

As he floated around inside of Alicia, Rufus was greeted rather enthusiastically by the fellow Einherjar souls, Phyress in particular giving him some rather suspicious glances and nudges. However, Rufus felt like this part of Alicia's inner being was not a place where he belonged, so he trudged forward.

Floated? Drifted? Glided?

Going through Alicia's soul was like taking a hike during mid-day; the perfect time of day, a place you only wanted to go with someone else. This area felt just like Alicia's smile. Rufus surmised it must be the place in her heart only for him.

Rufus kept going through this particular part of Alicia's soul and was surprised when it connected to another part of her soul.

When becoming a soul, Rufus thought that he would be free from things such as anger and fear, but when he looked into the fathomless pit stretching for ages before him, despair clung to his very being. Quivering, he reached out to Alicia and felt her soul carry him back to his area. It was then that he realized that as much as he thought he knew Alicia, there was a part of him that he would never be able to fill.

Perhaps he was just too happy to notice before, but her smile was different.

----------------------------------------------

"My life as an Einherjar?"

Rufus chuckled as he reclined in one of the many chambers of Valhalla, surrounded by various Einherjar, Freya hovering menacingly in the back corners.

_Could I tell you that I was privileged to be an Einherjar of one I loved? Could you possibly understand what it felt like to be so close to a person? Too close to even see them?_

"I bet you protected your Valkyrie all day and night!" A rather young Einherjar piped up.

"He was not an Einherjar to a Valkyrie," Freya waspishly remarked. "Just a vessel for one."

Rufus stood up abruptly at this as his power flared. Freya straightened.

_A vessel that needed a Valkyrie…Do you Einherjar know what it's like to lose the ability to make someone smile from the bottom of their heart? Do you know what it's like to come second to a Valkyrie?_

"My life as an Einherjar was simultaneously the best and worst experience of my life," Rufus stated and exited the room.

-

_I loved your smile_


	3. A Divine Wrath

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. [Theme Number 3: Dipan Time Machine

What? You've been waiting a long time for some crack Valkyrie Profile!? Tired of the stuff that makes your heart lurch??? Take a reprieve from thought courtesy of Lenneth Valkyrie!!!

WARNING: Contains sickening concepts that correspond highly with your teenage years and Lenneth gains a potty-mouth. Also, excessive OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 3: A Divine Wrath

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in their wildest dreams did the Aesir and their Einherjar think that their lives would be peaceful and Valhalla still a safe haven after the scourge of Ragnarök. Yet there it was: the fields of Asgard alight with the beautiful flowers and Yggdrasil, standing as noble as ever.

They also never imagined that anything could truly incur the wrath of their new Creator, Lenneth Valkyrie.

The rumors that flew about were that a human actually survived Ragnarök.

_Impossible_, they scoffed.

_Oh, well, Lady Valkyrie will turn him into an Einherjar._

Most unfortunately, all their thoughts turned out to be pure garbage and childish wishing. The human was called Lezard Valeth and one day he just popped up in the fields of Asgard, interrupting some of the Creator's private time.

--------

Upon the beginning of her reign over all life, Lenneth Valkyrie had made a few things crystal clear:

_No pushing._

_No shoving. I am not going anywhere._

_Now get your paws off._

_No drooling._

_No staring._

_No insolence._

_Obey me or I will rip your soul to shreds._

_Don't touch my Einherjar._

_I don't care about your problems._

_Excuse me, I care about your problems and I will solve them._

_Be efficient._

_Don't be like Loki._

_I will not tolerate any language or slander about my sisters. Or any such material that contains them or me in situations that occur only in your twisted fantasies._

_Please trash talk Odin as much as you please._

_Freya is no longer free of charge._

_Pardon me, Freya demands compensation for all of her services._

_My apologies once more. Services that are as follows: allowing you to: breathe, exist, take up space, look, walk; her time; her thoughts; her words and other such things as she deems fit._

_What I say goes, so no back-talk; I will not take any of your cheek._

_Don't bother me when I'm outside of Valhalla. Or in my room. Or any other room in which the door is barred. Otherwise you will suffer and die screaming._

_Lucian, not now._

_That's all I can think of for now. Make sure you obey them and any other such rules I make. It is your responsibility to spread the news of my new regime and other dictator-like actions that I choose to implement._

_---------------- _

Needless to say, all the residents of Asgard thought this Lezard Valeth would be mince meat. Actually, they thought there wouldn't be enough left of him to even call dust. So they were reduced to a bunch of blithering idiots when the entirety of the realm was shown the spectacle of the lone human racing through the fields, turning around and making ridiculous faces at their Creator, who was tearing after him, her sword glinting madly and shooting off immensely powerful magic at his feet.

"Too bad, Lenneth-love, we're going to be to-gether, for all of e-ter-ni-ty! Ha ha ha!" The vile human crowed as he blew raspberries at Lenneth.

"DAMN YOU, LEZARD!" Lenneth bellowed as she attempted to rip the ground from under him. Still cackling like a dysfunctional children's toy, Lezard merely rose off the ground and waved the Philosopher's Stone around.

Lenneth growled something contemptuous as a lattice formed in front of her, barring her from Lezard. Lucian came straggling up to her, wheezing up a storm. Freya also teleported next to Lenneth and hovered in her usual sultry way.

"What are you planning," Freya demanded, then turned to whisper at Lenneth. "Don't be so vulgar—you have an image to uphold and young Einherjar to raise." Lenneth bared her teeth and Freya immediately whimpered her apologies.

Lezard chortled. "Why, what I've been planning ever since I saw my dear Lennie-poo—"

The crowds which gathered around the spectacle gasped as one as Lezard revealed his plan. Many fainted or retched horribly.

Lucian turned to Lenneth who was shoved down by the latter with a flat reprimand. "Enough of your obscenities! I will stop you!" She cried and rose into the air, magnificent wings spreading out from her back.

"Too bad!" Lezard snickered as he prepared his teleportation magic. "One last thing—have some of this!"

With that, Lezard committed the heinous act of mooning Lenneth. Once more, the crowds retched and many went into seizures. Freya herself lost balance and landed on her rear.

Amazingly, there was a stretch of time in which people shakily got their feet and clutched their heads. Lenneth slowly floated down to the ground.

Many thoughts raced through the heads of all present:

_Man, what an uggo._

_Humans are so stupid._

_Should I try that?_

_Insolent wretch. Lenneth will decimate him._

……………

"Damn that Lezard!" Lenneth hollered. As she turned around to the sound of armor rattling, she noticed that the flowers of Asgard suddenly changed. Scanning the area, Lenneth noticed that many in the crowd were disappearing.

"What's going on, Lenneth?" Freya rushed to Lenneth's side.

Lenneth's face disfigured into a magnificent scowl. "Lezard has gone back in time to re-write history."

Freya choked. "So what he said--? He must be stopped! There is only one way for a person to travel through time…"

"The time machine in Dipan," Lenneth solemnly supplied.

As Freya gazed at Lenneth and Lucian attached himself to her legs, a vacant look in his eyes, the exterior of Valhalla began to morph into something truly hideous. All the statues turned into sculptures of Lenneth in various expressions that would never grace her features, such as a shy countenance, or, most horribly, decked out in an apron.

It was at this moment that Lenneth snapped.

Lenneth proceeded to stomp over to Valhalla, heading for the Water Mirror. "Damn that Dipan Time Machine!"

Freya and Lucian, hot on Lenneth's heel, covered their ears at Lenneth's resounding howls of rage.

"DAMN THAT LEZARD!!! This is all his fault!!! Now I have mop up his mess," Lenneth Valkyrie grumbled and cursed as she stomped her way through Valhalla. Several or the remaining Einherjar leapt out of the way of their disgruntled Creator.

When they finally entered the chamber of the Water Mirror, Lucian waved his arms in a placating gesture. "Platina, please calm down."

Lenneth swiveled around to face him. "Perhaps you would understand if _you_ had a raving, demented lunatic who stalks you and wants nothing more than to have you every which way he can!"

"Say it, don't spray it!" Disgusted, Lucian wiped the spittle off his face.

"DAMN HIM!" Lenneth shrieked once more as she tromped over to the Water Mirror.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Lucian whined.

Lenneth balled her hands into fists. _I'm doing this for those I—er—uh—love, that's right! Those I love!_ Twirling around on her heels, Lenneth flung a bedazzling smile at Lucian who nearly fainted.

Freya shot the two of them a dirty look. "Make haste, Lenneth. At this rate even he won't exist," she pointed at a smitten Lucian.

Lenneth frowned as she descended the steps and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Look at him, Freya, that blank gaze is unbreakable. Is this kind of stupidity boundless?"

"No thanks to you," Freya haughtily piled the blame on Lenneth.

"Whatever," Lenneth loftily said and puckered up and planted a kiss on Lucian's cheek.

Lenneth turned in exasperation at the exclamation of the meager crowd that hovered near the chamber's entrance. "What did I—oh, never mind. Do as Freya tells you. And somebody revive him or dump him in a cold river or something."

"Yes, oh, yes Lady Valkyrie!"

"Right away, my Lady!"

"We pray for the success of your mission!"

Appeasing the crowd, Lenneth waved and dove into the Water Mirror, still shooting off her mouth under her breath.

_Yes_, the crowds murmured as one, _our beloved Creator has gone to fight for us. This is all so touching_. They proceeded to sniffle but were interrupted by Freya's harsh crack of reality.

_Oh, well. Guess some things never change._


	4. A Single Snore

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. [Theme Number 4: Sacred Phase

Summary: Alicia tackles some of the greatest thoughts of all time and somebody gets an intruder in their dreams. Who doesn't want this kind of stuff??

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 4: A Single Snore

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sprawling city of Crell Monferaigne was gorgeous with its impeccably designed buildings and cathedrals that sparkled in the distance as the moon shone down upon it…and Alicia was sure it was extremely pretty inside the city as well and that they had nice, soft beds with clean sheets as well. Not like they'd ever find out, Alicia pouted, since _somebody_ decided that all their moneys should be spent on armors and items and such.

Letting a breath escape her lips, Alicia crossed her legs in vexation as she leaned against the back of a large tree a short distance outside of the city. She stared enviously at her male companions who all slipped into mild comas as soon as they finished dinner. Apparently Leone shared her sentiments as well since a frown decorated her face.

Alicia didn't bother to lower her voice as she called to Leone. "Aren't you tired?"

Leone's frown instantly transformed into smile as she walked over and joined Alicia by the tree. "Not so much that I'd pass up an opportunity to stargaze."

"Oh!" Alicia chirped and tilted her head upwards to take in the nightly spectacle.

After a few moments Alicia turned to Leone but stopped as she noticed that Leone was staring rather wistfully at the heavens. Feeling she shouldn't disturb her, Alicia let her head rest against the cool bark of the tree. She liked this time of night as well—it was when she did her deepest thinking.

Alicia thought about a great many things that plagued the world such as:

_Were the gods ever children?_

_Did they ever get married?_

_How come the Einherjar always have a party inside of me? And, more importantly, why don't they pick up!? My heart's a mess!_

Occassionally, like tonight, she would feel an urge to undertake the greatest question of all—_How come Lezard gets a last name?_

She felt Silmeria bite back a blistering retort. It was strange; Silmeria _always_ had something to say about everything. Needless to say, Alicia was confused.

_Silmeria, is everything alright?_

A pause. The starts continued to burn brighter in the night sky. Alicia bit the inside of her lip.

_What's wrong Silmeria?_ Alicia's thoughts took on a desperate tone to which she felt Silmeria recoil from.

_Nothing. I'm just tired._

_But…_

_Please._

The fact that Silmeria had said it gently was more profound than the fact that she actually used some manners and thus Alicia quieted her thoughts. She and Leone started as Rufus began thrashing about erratically.

"What's going on?" Alicia cried as she raced to Rufus' side, Leone straggling along behind her.

Rufus flailed about like a fish out of water. "What? Where am I?? Who are you?? NO! That's indecent! Put some clothes on! Please, for the love of…! Ow! What the Hel are you throwing at me!?"

Leone prodded Rufus with the hilt of her sword. "He sleeps like the dead."

"What?" Rufus suddenly curled into the fetal position and rocked quickly, repeating "no" for several minutes.

"What do you think is happening to him?" Leone questioned as Alicia proceeded to roughly shake Rufus.

"NO! I won't let you take Lucian! NEVER! I'm getting out of this Sacred Phase dealie!"

Alicia tumbled backwards as Rufus was finally roused from his sleep and was immediately back-handed by Leone in retribution for Alicia's fall.

"Rufus?" Alicia asked as Leone helped her up.

"He's uh…sleeping again," Leone replied in amazement as Rufus started to snore once more.

"Sacred Phase? Do you know what that is?" Alicia felt Silmeria's presence spark up and tickle the back of her mind which cause her to burst into superfluous giggles.

_Alicia! This is no time for happiness!_ Silmeria snapped.

Leone looked once more to Rufus. "O, sad slaves of the go-kaCHEWIE!" She sneezed and was instantaneously answered by Alicia's similar sniffle of sadness.

_I'm sorry, Silmeria. You've never done that before and it makes me giggle!_

_Hmph. I don't even know why I bother talking to you then._

"No, don't stop!" Alicia cried out loud and flung her arms around her chest. _Don't stop talking to me, Silmeria—I need you!_

_Alicia, _Silmeria gently spoke. _You don't need me as much as you think you do._ Alicia's waves of despair still filled her soul. All the Einherjar started to bother Silmeria about topics such as abuse, family, psychology and other things that drove Silmeria up the wall.

_See what happens when you lose control?_

Alicia snuffled a few more times. _It wouldn't happen as much if you were a little nicer. Look what happens to Rufus and he doesn't have to deal with a meanie like you!_

_Rufus is an extremely feminine man, _Silmeria scoffed. _I wish you'd have had a little more taste in choosing your man. Thing. Whatever._

_Silmeria!_ Alicia bellowed internally, turning away from Rufus out of habit.

_Relax, I was just joking._

_Silmeria, I never knew. Is your bad humor the reason Odin was upset with you?_

_Alicia! You know the reasons!_

_Relax, Silmeria, I was only joking_, Alicia mocked the Valkyrie, a look of triumph blazing across her face.

_That does it!_Silmeria yelled and proceeded to tickle the inside of Alicia's mind-- purely in spite, of course.

Leone felt increasingly awkward as the night progressed. First there was Rufus who had some sort of dream about Freya and some guy named Lucian (which, as Hrist, made her cringe) and now Alicia was having some sort of seizure, screaming Silmeria's name like some sort of cult worshipper (which, as Hrist, made her feel unbelievably embarrassed.) She looked over to the other three comrades who somehow remained oblivious to the entire night's events. Spitefully, she booted Arngrim in the side who responded by grabbing her ankle consequently felling her and cuddling it to his cheek, all in one swift blow.

"You're so disgusting," she hissed as she tore her leg from his grasp.

With that, Leone collapsed on the ground and attempted to muffle out Alicia's scandalous screams.


	5. The Final Materialization

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. (Theme Number 5: Dipan Time Machine)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 5: The Final Materialization

* * *

Ma-te-ri-al-ize-a-tion._To give material or actual form to. The act of causing a spirit to appear in visible form, through an object filled with the spirit's latent thoughts and or feelings._

* * *

Lenneth Valkyrie, the Creator, stood above her comrades in the third level of Lezard Valeth's twisted world tree. Below her, surrounded by the ones her heart called friends, stood two homunculi, disgusting creatures given life by Lezard. One was a shadow of Lezard himself; the other, her fallen sister, Silmeria.

It struck her as odd that Lezard placed Silmeria's true soul in the homunculus. He had used Silmeria's power to defeat Odin and steal his soul, but why would he give her back? What was he planning?

She also found it strange that Silmeria's host, Alicia, could tell the homunculus carried Silmeria' soul.

Perhaps that is why, when they fought the homunculus, the one who fought with the most passion, the one who didn't hold back, was Alicia.

Brahms, Lord of the Undead, seemed to care a great deal by his emphatic calls as the Silmeria homunculi dissipated into minute particles.

"Maybe she faded away…?"

As Lenneth looked to Rufus, a flash of Lucian entered her heart. Her stomach clenched uneasily as she forced the image from her mind—Alicia was acting peculiar.

Alicia slowly moved to the center of a circular ledge, revolving slowly as her arms stretched out to the sky. She stumbled for a moment, eyes snapping open, a stricken look covering her face.

A thousand specks of light converged to form one luminescent orb which continued to grow as it converged on Alicia, her arms bared, offering it refuge from the dark world. Time seemed to slow as it merged with her being.

Lenneth could see the worry in her heart reflected in Hrist's eyes.

Brightly colored hues evaporated from Alicia's body right before a magnificent pair of wings erupted from her back, feathers floating all around. Brahms' hands opened in an attempt to catch a lone feather. He stared at it for a long moment before it burst into fragments of light.

It was then that Silmeria appeared. Lenneth was intrigued by how much power the reflection of Silmeria's soul, Alicia, seemed to wield. Humans shouldn't be able to grasp that amount of godly powers.

Once more that bond was reflected as Silmeria copied her host's actions as she materialized from Alicia's back. As Silmeria turned to separate from Alicia, her body twisting for one last look, Lenneth's brows furrowed.

The severity of Silmeria's situation hit home when Lenneth ascertained the look on Silmeria's face.

Lenneth truly despised Odin.

She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. Watching the final stretches of the materialization, Lenneth wondered how Alicia felt. As a Valkyrie, she felt empty without her Einherjar, spirits or Lucian around. It was nearly impossible to describe the wonderful feelings that filled her soul when she materialized an Einherjar.

Lenneth had never materialized someone she remembered caring for. Lucian had felt a little, warmer, than all the others but that was because she didn't remember him fully.

* * *

_The heart remembers what the mind does not._

* * *

Perhaps that was why she was so mesmerized by the spectacle in front of her.

Alicia twirled around quickly as if she had just exited a trance. Lenneth saw Hrist start as Silmeria fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Most people would have expected Alicia to rush to her Valkyrie's side as Brahms did.

Brahms backed away as Alicia approached and turned Silmeria onto her back.

"Silmeria," she beckoned. "At last, we meet again," a bittersweet smile was placed on Alicia's lips as Silmeria came to.

"It's been awhile."

Lenneth felt her heart constrict for a moment as Silmeria spoke. How could she have forgotten what her younger sister sounded like? Her voice and Hrist's were nearly identical, but Silmeria…

Silmeria raised a hand in the air, a gesture reciprocated in turn by Alicia, her smile hiding some strange emotion. Silmeria's was a pure, gentle one as she and Alicia rose.

"It's like looking in a mirror."

Lenneth walked over to the joyful reunion, a smile welling up from her heart making its way to her face.

She must've read too deeply into Alicia's face.

"I see you can materialize, now," Silmeria stated. Their hands drifted away down to their sides, but Silmeria continued to steadily study Alicia. "Alicia, you've changed."

Alicia's very being seemed to light up at the praise. "Thank you." Lenneth surmised that a great part of Alicia had always been striving to feel worthy of Silmeria, to make their mirror complete.

Hiding a chuckle to herself, Lenneth noticed that Hrist's expression had softened.

Silmeria turned as if she couldn't bear to look upon Alicia anymore and got straight to business. "We should go—Lezard has already melded Odin's soul together with his own."

That was no surprise to Lenneth. Lezard was intent on _something_, but what?

Lenneth didn't know how the feelings that arose in her came to be, but she when she looked to see Alicia, she felt as if Alicia were another sister of sorts. Sadness welled up in her to see Alicia's hurt expression. Silmeria turned to give her a confident nod.

It must have been an effort to tear herself away from her duties.

Hrist broke the silence. "So, not only has he attained the power of a god, he has become one."

As one, Lenneth and the others turned to the entrance to Lezard's fourth level of hell. Alicia took control and lead the group forward. The area that appeared was a majestic, fiery plane that seemed to scream of nobility.

After several hours of exploring and decimating foes, Lenneth strode forward of the others. They had entered a seemingly peaceful area that had strange branches and stumps growing out and around the ground in an erratic manner.

"I suggest a moment's reprieve."

Hrist, who had been traveling very close to her, stopped behind her right side. Rufus cantered up behind her.

"Going soft on us? I thought you were the strongest Valkie of all."

Hrist nimbly side-stepped out of the way as Lenneth shot a penetrating gaze at Rufus who cowered under her eyes.

"O-of course, Lady Valkyrie, whatever you say…"

Arngrim chuckled as he approached Hrist. "Valkie, huh?"

She shot him a venomous look before heading over to a large branch and leaning against it. Lenneth smiled benignly at her older sister. She had never gotten a chance to know the real Hrist and was happy to discover a strong caring lurking beneath her gruff exterior. Of course, her oblique methods of affection were hard to notice, but her instant assent to obey Lenneth's order was an indication of her true heart.

Lenneth strode over to Hrist's side to get between her and Brahms in an effort to circumvent another quarrel which would only end in blows. Surprisingly enough, Rufus and Hrist were engaged in some delightful bickering to the great amusement of Arngrim and even Brahms.

Lenneth stole a look to see Alicia and Silmeria sitting next to each other, engrossed in some deep conversation. A few looks were shot at Rufus and, as a result, Alicia's face continued to grow a pinkish hue. Apparently Silmeria was nettling the Hel out of Alicia.

"I may be an elf, but I'm certainly not a relic like _you!_" Rufus shot an insult at Hrist, sending Arngrim into bouts of raucous laughter and effectively provoking Hrist into a rage.

Lenneth tore her eyes away from Silmeria to intervene before Rufus got impaled, an action Hrist was wont to do. After firmly explaining terms and concepts such as instigators, children, and overall naughty behavior, Hrist and Rufus finally gave each other a conspiratorial grin and proceeded to harass Arngrim, who seemed to like the attention.

Free of threats of a vicious spat, Lenneth turned once more to Silmeria and Alicia to see that Alicia had nestled up to Silmeria and that the two of them had nodded off to sleep, Alicia's head resting on Silmeria's shoulders.

Lenneth wondered what schemes the two of them had cooked up and were doubtlessly playing in their heads. Alicia had unconsciously begun stroking the ring Rufus had given her and a smile had appeared on Silmeria's face. She could feel herself detaching from the others, becoming dimly aware of a soft lullaby prancing about in her ears.

As thoughts of Lucian drifted into her heart, Lenneth let go of the thoughts that plagued her mind.


	6. The Field Where I Died

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. (Theme Number 9: Chooser of the Slain)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 6: The Field Where I Died

* * *

Princess.

Tomboy.

My Lady.

Queen Phyress.

I've been called all of these names at one time or another. Right now, they're ancient history.

The only name I haven't been called, the only one I truly wanted to hear, was _sister._

* * *

I was born in, uh, hold on, uhm, oh yeah! I was born in 564 C.C!

Hey! I've been dead for nearly four hundred years! Gimme a break!

Ahem, anyway, I was the second daughter in the royal line of Dipan. My older sister was Celes, who was eight years older than me. Not only was Celes older, she was smarter, bigger, prettier and, well, was 'er' in everything.

I always wanted to be just like her.

Back when I was _really_ small, say, six years old, I was naïve enough to ask Celes for a sparring match. Ever since I could remember, I saw her fighting with swords and decided that if Celes could do it, I could, too. Afterwards, as Sylphide dressed my wounds, I thought not about why Celes beat me down mercilessly but her reply:

"_I suppose I could use a break, Phyress."_

Sure, her pride was annoying. Yeah, I didn't like losing.

But I still loved her.

At the tender age of six, I had a revelation—that you can never surpass someone unless your heart is in it. I never wanted to beat Celes…

Okay! That's a lie! I wanted to beat her at something, _anything!_

I tried it all—chess, racing, cards, how far we could spit—all in vain!

As I was saying, during my revelation, I put some pieces of the puzzle that was my sister together in my mind. I would secretly watch her practice and train with her comrades, and I was always jealous.

Celes never smiled that way for _me_.

From that moment on, I decided that, if I couldn't beat Celes (that's not to say I never stopped competing with her, mind you!) I would support her. I figured out that the best way to support a swordsman (or woman or however) was to be a bowyer. That way I could attack from afar and watch Celes' back!

Once I became good, she would look at me like her comrades and say, "I'm proud of you, sister."

* * *

Geez, when was it? Uhm, I was 9, Celes was 17, uh…er….

Y'know! The War of Camille Hill! That time!

573-576. Right.

…..

………

…..

Celes was now the Queen of Dipan. I still remember how excited I was for her when she went off to that war, Guilm faithfully lugging behind her. Celes was so nervous that she had gotten up at the crack of dawn and threw on her armor and spent the time until their departure pacing the halls or sharpening her sword.

When they finally did leave, she turned to me with one side of her lips twisted in some sort of wry smile and placed her hand on my head. "See ya…" she grunted and gruffly messed up my hair before running ahead of the others.

There was only one other time I cried as hard as I did that day, and that was when my daughter left.

Stupid Seluvia, seducing a sweet girl so…er…subtly…that she would whisk herself away to go on dangerous adventures without even a peep to her mother! ME! The one who gave her life and who cared for her throughout her life!

Er…

Back to the story…during Celes' absence I trained harder than ever on my archery and even delved deep into magic. Tales of her exploits became the talk at the dinner-table and throughout the country. I grew up with these heroic deeds prancing about in my dreams, and I became enraptured by the adventure of it all. I mean, it sounded so cool!

But war does things to people. Fighting can break a person—it changes them.

Celes returned changed. She would hardly look at me, acknowledge my presence. Soon after she returned, she married the lord of Lassen.

The night before she left, I challenged her to another fight. Once more she won by a landslide. I honestly can't remember a time when we talked more. As I kept shooting arrows at her, we talked about the war, daddy, boys, strategies…I don't know how many times I charged into her only to be thrown backwards. I eventually passed out and woke up in my bed.

They say you're blessed to have a great friend or a great rival.

How many can say that they had both in one sister?

* * *

Sometimes I shake my fist at the heavens, cussing out Odin, for all the irony dished out upon us mortals. Just like Celes, I was 17 when I went to war. So many good and terrible things happened during the Year-Long War.

I won't lie—it felt good to have all four powers of Midgard untied under a single cause.

There were other great moments, like when I liberated Xehnon from his mental prison or when Guilm told me that fighting alongside me was just like the old times with Celes.

Then there was the Battle of Rosetta.

I don't really remember much about that day. I don't even remember feeling pain when I lost my arm.

All I remember is the numbness when my arrow pierced through Celes' armor.

To this day, I still can't figure out why she smiled.

In those fields of Camille, I felt as if a part of me had died that day.

Years later, when I died, I have to admit that I was surprised to see the Chooser of the Slain, Lady Silmeria Valkyrie, appear at my bedside.

"Come with me, brave Phyress of Dipan, and become my Einherjar."

I was overwhelmed. Me? I hadn't been in a fight since Rosetta.

When I told Lady Valkyrie that, a gentle smile washed over her features. That smile was what convinced me to become an Einherjar.

It was when she smiled that the thought struck me—she and I were really quite alike.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Celes shirked away from me inside Silmeria for all those years. It was just like her. It completely escaped my mind that Celes was probably chosen as well. Sometimes I don't have an ounce of sense.

Then today finally came. Lady Alicia summoned both me and Celes into battle with her and Sir Rufus.

As usual, we bickered incessantly as we ripped apart the monsters in front of us, eliciting a few laughs out of Sir Rufus and some very confused looks from Lady Alicia.

After several hours of monster trouncing, Alicia beckoned Celes and me back into her soul. As we settled back into place with the other spirits, I felt Celes' spirit nudge me.

"You've done well, sister."


	7. Hollow Shell

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. (Theme Number 8: Heart of a god/goddess)

Note: Theme No. 6, Restless Spirit of the Damned, is found in The Last Mission. Theme No. 7, Lost Memories of a Former Life, is present in Echoes of the Eternal Recurrence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters.

Chapter 7: The Hollow Shell

* * *

"Silmeria!"

Brahms, Lord of the Undead, hardly batted an eye at the emphatic cry that pierced his throne-room. Standing a few meters in front of him were his fellow conspirators against the gods: the banished princess of Dipan, Alicia, and the vessel for Odin, Rufus. A fang was revealed as he smirked when Alicia drew her sword and leveled it in his direction, eyes livid.

"Let her go!"

Rufus strung his bow hesitantly. "Are you keeping her prisoner?"

Brahms merely shifted his position in his chair. "We're all prisoners of Odin, are we not?"

"When you give up without even trying, you're dooming us all—just like Odin."

At Alicia's vehement statement, Brahms slowly rose from his chair, a dull fire dancing in his blood-red eyes. "I'm nothing like Odin."

"Then come with us!" Rufus lowered his bow and clenched his hands. "We're going to stop Odin and end his reign over Midgard and Asgard alike."

Brahms chuckled. "Go ahead. I certainly won't stand in your way." He turned his gaze to Alicia. "Why are you _here_?"

Alicia looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "We could use your help. You've fought Odin before—if we work together, we can win!"

"Sorry, Princess, but those days are over. You tried hard, but Odin has the Dragon Orb in his hands. If we so much as make a move against him, he'll annihilate all of Midgard."

"Oh, so the Lord of the Undead is scared?" Rufus flashed a cocky grin at Brahms who crossed his arms.

Before Brahms could respond, Alicia stepped in between him and Rufus. Brahms gave a slight start at the look on Alicia's face—a face of determination not unlike the one that he had seen so many times on Silmeria's.

"Release Silmeria."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Rufus stormed up to Brahms, oblivious of who he was messing with. "You're keeping her here; you must _know_ how to release her!"

"A divine power sealed her, and a divine power is needed to release her. Even if there was another way, why would I release her?" Brahms sighed at the aghast looks on the faces before him. "As soon as she was released, she would be a spirit. She would be reborn unless Hrist came and captured her. Thus she would be a prisoner of Odin once more."

"So let's go defeat Odin so we can release Silmeria!"

Chuckling at Rufus, Brahms shook his head. "And leave Silmeria unguarded? I don't think so. That would be just what he wants."

Several moments passed as Rufus glowered at Brahms' phlegmatic expression. Finally, Rufus broke the gaze and turned for the exit. "I'm not gonna just sit around and let Odin do as he pleases. I _will_ stop him." He turned to see Alicia staring at Brahms.

"Let me see her."

Brahms became aware of a dim pounding in the front of his head as Alicia stepped closer to him. He could do this, if nothing else. He snapped his fingers and the crystal encasing Silmeria appeared high above his throne. It slowly descended to the ground where Alicia strode to meet it, stopping inches in front of it, transfixed. Rufus turned to look for a few moments before he made his way outside of the room.

"This is what you really look like," Alicia murmured as she raised her hand to trail down the structure, stopping where Silmeria's hands were. "Soon, we'll both be free, and then we can finally meet again…"

Brahms' eye twitched momentarily as Alicia inclined her head toward him. "Do you really think this is protecting her? Is this Silmeria's idea of freedom?"

Alicia finally tore herself from the crystal and proceeded to march down the hallway to meet up with Rufus. "I suppose you think this is love."

Brahms crossed his arms sullenly but Alicia paid it no heed as she finally exited the room. Brahms stalked back to his chair, Silmeria ascending once more to the heights of the dreary room. As he settled into his chair, Brahms shook his head. Perhaps he _should _have gone with them.

It never changed. Brahms would always feel like this—their deaths would be on his hands, now. Because he didn't go with them, because he didn't train them, because this, because that.

Sometimes Brahms wished he would change back to the way he was instead of falling deeper into the pit that was now consuming him, a pit full of remorse and shame.

"_You cannot possibly hope to defeat Lord Odin. What's the point?"_

The muscles that lined his body stiffened as Brahms recalled the day he first met Silmeria Valkyrie.

As much as he hated to admit it, Silmeria had changed since he first met her, hundreds of years ago.

* * *

Years passed from the day that Alicia and Rufus had ventured into his sanctuary. Battles were fought with Hrist, petty details that sometimes lined the years. Brahms would mostly sit and talk to Silmeria, reliving the moments they had spent together before her failed Sovereign's Rite.

The first time they had battled in Surts' Volcano Caverns, their continued fights across the years.

Brahms liked to think that he had a part in changing Silmeria. He _knew_ it was him who had opened her eyes to Odin's tyranny. He remembered a sensation that he long since forgotten when Silmeria saved his life, bringing his soul into her, shielding him from Odin.

Brahms recalled, for the first time in centuries, a feeling like pain when Silmeria was captured and forced through the Sovereign's Rite. What little power he had left, he had used to help save Silmeria from losing her memories, to continue the fight.

Strangely enough, he couldn't remember feeling the same when Silmeria saved him once more from Freya's ice attack in Dipan. It was a different feeling, one that he never had felt before.

Long ago, Brahms abandoned his feelings. He wasn't mortal anymore. All that was left was to understand motives, reasons for actions. Behavior and feelings were for mortals.

Such was the price he had paid to become an Undead, a thorn in Odin's side, a hollow shell of the man he once was.

* * *

During the years that Silmeria was in her coffin. Brahms felt compelled to try and understand her.

_Silmeria Valkyrie was always alone. _

Through her actions while under the guise of Leone, Brahms could tell that Hrist Valkyrie secretly longed for the company of her sisters, but somewhere along the way, Silmeria seceded and began to trust no one but herself.

_What would it feel like to be utterly alone in the world?_

Brahms believed that was why he kept Silmeria with him. Why would he leave? Silmeria needed him.

_Maybe that is why she refused to trust anyone._

Often, Brahms thought about what it felt like to have obeyed someone like Odin blindly and then come to the realization that they weren't what he thought they were. If he had ever loved a person like a sibling and saw them turn into a monster like Hrist Valkyrie, how would he feel?

_Maybe she was afraid to love them._

Brahms thought about a conversation Alicia had in the Volcano Caverns on their journey. Talk about sleep and souls.

"_When I first realized Silmeria was with me, I couldn't sleep."_

He wondered how Silmeria felt about that. He would ask her, but he couldn't ever find an answer.

_So the question stands: When did Silmeria start to love again?_

It really made no sense to Brahms. The heart of a goddess? Impossible. It didn't exist. They weren't born with feelings. They lacked morals, emotions, every mortal weakness.

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Maybe emotions weren't a weakness to be tossed away.

Perhaps that's what he felt when Silmeria sacrificed herself once more for him.

_Was it when she actually spoke up for the mortals?_

"_Why not help save Dipan—help save Alicia!?"_

He knew that Silmeria was concerned for the well-being of Midgard, but one mortal?

It wasn't logical.

_Could her love for one mortal have affected the thousands of years of solitude? A heart that so closely mirrored her own._

Sometimes Silmeria would speak to him while they were inside of Alicia. Oftentimes it was about how to overthrow Odin, ideas that were tossed and turned, stamped and rejected. But sometimes Silmeria would ask Brahms about things like why mortals did illogical things, and sometimes she would ask him about feelings.

It was almost as if she wanted to learn.

_Perhaps she didn't want Alicia to end up like her._

* * *

Hrist called him insane.

He _did_ carry on conversations with a crystal.

Brahms cared not about her words or even her futile actions. A part of him was dimly aware that Hrist was changing for the worse over the years.

What did he care?

He supposed that Silmeria might.

But he didn't.

Many times Brahms would look up at Silmeria and remember the surprise when he saw her expression change many years ago, after Alicia left.

Brahms spent hundreds of years trying to understand the heart of the goddess that floated above him, day after day, night after night.

Try as he might, he couldn't understand her. Maybe it was because he gave up trying to understand himself that he was unable to understand Silmeria.

A secluded part of his heart told him that his efforts were in vain. Another part told him that it was because he loved her. His brain told him it was to understand that smile, a smile devoid of contempt or arrogance.

_Who could ever know what made her smile so tenderly while trapped in that pristine prison?_


	8. Beyond the Sky

Path of the Divine Soul

By Mena

A collection of drabbles and shorts responding to the challenge posted by 100-series. (Theme Number 10: Eternal Recurrence)

The final installment of Path of the Divine Soul!!! (rejoice) Chock full of sadness and such!

Ahem. So, corrections have been made to the previous chapter; once more, apologies for my various flubs. (Hopefully this won't be like the last chapter; if it is so, I will, of course, make corrections as need be) Apology in advance for some OOC later on from a particular character.

Also, I would like to thank the Glance Reviver community and 100-series for making this contest! (cheers)

The following quote is from Naruto said by Tsunade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valkyrie Profile or related characters

Chapter 8: Beyond the Sky

* * *

_All things that have shape eventually decay…_

_You've said that…_

_But…_

_Only this feeling will not decay…_

* * *

How long has it been?

One year? Ten? A hundred? Thousands?

The mortals would always talk about what it would be like to be a god and to be able to live forever, but Rufus knew better. He knew all about immortality and the brutal reality that he had to face with every breath.

Death would be a release.

* * *

"Lord Rufus!"

Rufus grunted as Freya bellowed next to his ear. "Wha…? Whatever it is, yes. Unless it's a proposal to strip me of my powers. Then, no."

Rufus rubbed his hands over his eyes drowsily while Freya snarled a nasty retort under her breath. The halls of Valhalla—the throne room in particular—had a gratuitous aura of brightness and nobility that stung his eyes. He barely dodged a blow to the head as Freya resumed her tirade about…something…

"My lord! I am _trying_ to instruct you on how to act when we go meet with the Vanir, but it appears you would rather make a fool of yourself and the entirety of Asgard."

Nonchalantly Rufus waved a hand. "Yes, Mother."

Crossing her arms, Freya said "Don't call me that unless you're planning on marrying me."

Rufus rubbed his nose impatiently and stretched his arms out in a half-hearted attempt to clock Freya in the head. With a distortion of air she transported out of harm's way to teleport to the steps in front of him and set her feet upon the ground.

_Uh-oh_. Freya condescending to the ground was a bad sign. She had only done it twice in the entirety of his reign. The first had been when, after many _days_ of attempting to take his life, she had acknowledged him as the All-Father. Then second had been when he had stumbled upon her next to the throne, a despondent husk of the mighty goddess, hunched over the arm-rest.

"What is it that you desire, my lord?"

Snapping back to reality, Rufus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "That things were easy? I know! Why don't I make _you_ in charge of everything and I'll just prance about merrily in Yggdrasil for a few millennia or so?"

Freya's face relaxed from a scowl to a frown. "And that would be different how?"

Rufus feigned a blow to his heart. "Ouch. That hurts, Freya. In case you've forgotten, I'm pretty fragile on the inside."

"No, I have not forgotten our ruler's greatest weakness."

"Call it what you will. I've given up trying to get your feelings to surface."

Eye twitching, Freya's voice transformed into an icy monotone. "And _I've_ given up trying to tell you of the traps of emotions. You just seem to have trouble grasping the concept that life will be less difficult for you if you forget everything."

"Hmmm, nope. That would be giving up entirely on what Alicia wanted."

"And have you figured out what exactly your lady love wanted?"

Rufus bit the inside of his lip as Freya hit the nail on the head. "A world where the gods don't interfere with the lives of mortals—unless they need bailing out, of course."

Rufus stood up abruptly, unsure of how things would progress since he brought up Alicia, but Freya's steady gaze locked him into place. "Yeah, what else is there?"

"Just because I'm not prey to emotional faults like you, don't think I don't understand how you feel, how badly you wish to see your…mortal."

At first Freya's consolations sounded rather odd, but as Rufus thought about it, Freya was considered to be the Bringer of Life/All-Mother (and he was all-too-familiar with her Bringer of Death title as well.)

Perhaps…

Freya was suddenly at his side; like him she was vacantly staring anywhere but his face. "You've said it before—nothing gives the gods the right to toy with human lives."

A brief shrug of his shoulders relayed to Freya his gratitude. With that he strode out of the throne room, the doors leaving a resounding boom behind him.

* * *

For Rufus, there was a startling difference between being awake and dreaming.

When he was awake, he would aimlessly wander around Valhalla, Asgard, Yggdrasil, tracing and retracing the steps he took with Alicia. Visions of her would cloud his mind, chew at the backs of his eyelids until the gnawing in his stomach crippled him and he succumbed to his dreams.

Dreams were the only ways he could stop her from going away.

Rufus guessed that it was a natural side-effect of becoming a god—losing his mortal memory, bit by bit until it faded away to a dim slide-show that would sometimes chance his thoughts. When he felt the details of Dipan Castle float away, he was tempted to kill himself (well, he _was_ the crown King and best ass-whooper in all of Asgard, wasn't he?) and join Alicia in the cycle of rebirth.

Whenever that happened, he remembered their first trip to the Forest of Spirits and how Alicia had implored him to keep going, that he was her only hope. He didn't give up then, and he wouldn't now.

Sometimes Rufus wanted only to dream, for he knew in his dreams, he would be with Alicia again, throughout eternity, two entwined souls in the Eternal Recurrence.

If only for a moment.

He tried for years to think of the world that Alicia had wanted. She may have needed to be with Silmeria, but when she kissed that ring, Rufus knew that she wanted to be with him.

He didn't really know if that what's got him through the night.

Maybe Freya was right—maybe he _was_ a softie.

For decades, the memories of Alicia burned as brightly as a furnace in his heart, the smoldering flames beckoning him to revel in the lost bliss. But, like the others, the memories of Alicia had begun to decay into imprecision.

He could _never_ forget Alicia, how she made (makes, will make?) him feel, day after day. It was impossible that Rufus would be remiss in the way Alicia had grown into one of the finest individuals he would ever come across. The insidious corrosion of his memory could never touch those feelings locked in his heart.

Rufus knew that one day he would probably forget the exact hue of her eyes or how her hair shone in the sunlight. All the finite details of her would fade away to leave a dull impression on his heart.

But for now all he could do was close his eyes and think of his hours with her and the feel of her palm against his.

After all, Alicia would always be with him in his dreams.

* * *

The warm, orange rays of the sun that preceded the true light of day broke through the silk curtains of a well-to-do house in Crell Monferaigne. A young woman with sea-blue eyes and silvery-blond hair gave a great yawn as she sidled up to the eastern windowsill and flung open the doors.

"Leah…"

The woman turned at the sound of her name and smirked as her older sister Maria flopped around the bed in a state of dreamy delirium. After a long night of partying, Maria had staggered up the steps to Leah's room, ranting on about boys, getting a life and being alone. Even though they hadn't shared a bed for years, Maria had insisted that Leah not leave her alone again, and didn't she love her anymore?

Leah shook her head. Maybe she really needed to start going to these shindigs that Maria attended, just to stop Maria from intoxicating herself into saying such strange things.

A gentle breeze wafted in and drove Leah's eyes out to the scenery before her. As usual, her eyes sought out the clouds among the sky, a bird flittering about to join its mate in the tree, the merchants prepping for the day. Her eye caught a young man and woman strolling about the path in front of her home and a dull ache made her heart twinge.

They reminded her of _him_.

Throughout her life, Leah would have the same dream every night. Maria would tease her, and she had even tried all the techniques available to dream about something else, but they all failed (mostly because she only gave a half-hearted attempt in the first place.)

Dreams of a lush forest at night, a man with hair like the moss decorating the trees and eyes the vivid green of the leaves. From the moment she drifted into sleep he would be there, smiling, waiting. He would take her hand and lead her into the sunrise every morning.

Even thinking about it brought a flush to her cheeks.

When she stopped to think about it (which in reality, was quite often) Leah found that she would feel guilty around her boyfriends since she only had dreams about one man that she never even met.

Perhaps that's why she never dated.

Her eyes drifted downward to the outer paneling of the window-sill and saw the flower that greeted her every morning without fail—a lily with translucent petals that carried the most appealing aroma she had ever come across.

When she and Maria were younger, they had attempted to stay up all night to catch whoever was leaving the flower for Alicia. Just as dawn began to break, a powerful urge to sleep overcame them, but Leah grasped a shadowy figure of a woman in green with piercing blue eyes appear at her window.

Leah surmised that the woman was imagined, like her love life.

Leah flinched as a ferocious snarl erupted from behind her. In her musings, it had slipped her mind that whenever Maria woke up and she wasn't within arm reach, Maria got a little _cranky_.

She sauntered over to the bed and gently lowered herself onto it, tenderly stroking the soft tresses of her elder sister's golden hair. Leah blinked as Maria's mouth opened into a roar of unpleasantness.

"Leah, for…what evil possessed you to get up at this unseemly hour?"

"Maybe if you'd go to bed like a normal person then this wouldn't be so unseemly."

Maria's face scrunched up like that of a puppy when its master returns home. Leah hid a chuckle behind her hand.

"You dream about him again?"

Leah's face heated up at the mention of the man in her dreams. It had been an unspoken taboo between the two of them for years, ever since they had erupted into a virulent argument about it. "Yes."

Intently studying the hem of Alicia's nightgown, Maria played with the fabric until she spoke. "I hope you'll find him some day. He must be _somewhere_."

"Yes," she softly echoed, emotion catching her throat. Maria's deep-blue eyes found hers and the two giggled quietly. Leah resumed the tender stroking of Maria's head and watched as her sister's breathing deepened and she nodded off. Leah found her eyes turning once more to the painted brilliance outside of her window and her thoughts drifted once more to the man she knew existed, that she hardly knew yet…

All she knew was that he was out there somewhere, a shadow of her heart.

Somewhere beyond the sky.


End file.
